With them
by kylia1618
Summary: L'intégration d'une personne chez les Kappa tau mais qui ne devrait pas se retrouver là. Mais cette personne va finir par se faire accepter dans ce cercle. Autre résumé plus long a l'intérieur.
1. Résumé

Ambre, jeune lycéenne garçon manqué, intègre l'université de Cyprus-Rhodes après avoir entendu parler de la fraternité et d'être atteinte du syndrome du coup de foudre. L'élu est un président d'un des cercles de l'université. Ambre plutôt timide n'osera jamais avouer ses sentiments au brun, elle en est persuadée. C'est alors qu'elle décide d'intégrer cette fameuse fraternité en se faisant passer pour un garçon.

Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas intelligent, loin de la, son grand frère va finir par découvrir son secret. Prit de pitié il va aider la jeune fille à conquérir son âme sœur, grâce a l'aide des Zeta Beta Zeta.


	2. Chapter 1

Alors voila ma deuxième fanfic, dont la première sur la série que j'adore Greek.

Bonne lecture.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Une fraternité ?

« Eh, Amber, tu vas où toi l'année prochaine ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, et toi ?

-Moi l'université de Washington me tente bien. Il parait qu'ils ont une fraternité option beuverie toutes les nuits. Ricana-t-il.

-Une fraternité ? C'est quoi ?

-Nan t'es sérieux là mec ?

-Ouais Téo je suis sérieux.

-Ecoute, dans chaque université tu as ce qu'on appel le système grec. Il y a les sororités, pour les meufs et les fraternités pour les gars. C'est des sorte de clan, dirigé par un président, qui est élu par les membres de ce cercle ou l'on peut organiser pas mal de fiesta avec les gonzesses des sororités qui sont plutôt canon.

- Passe-moi les détails !

-Oh, ouais pardon. Alors jte disais, ses cercles ils se retrouvent dans des compétitions au cours de l'année, suivant l'université. Jte jure c'est dla bombe.

-Mouais. »

Les fraternités, voila une chose dont je n'avais jamais pensé pour mon entré a l'université, je vais devoir y réfléchir. La cloche sonne, et voila que les cours reprennent.

Lorsqu'elle sonna à nouveau pour annoncer la fin des cours, je sors de la classe en trombe et entame ma route pour rentrer chez moi.

Jme présente, je m'appelle Ambre Ledenon, dix-sept ans et lycéenne. Si mon pot ma appeler mec, c'est que je suis un véritable garçon manqué. Cheveux long mais bien cachés sous une casquette. Style vestimentaire plutôt large, genre skatouse. Des fois, j'ai même le droit à des clins d'œil de la part des filles, c'est à ni rien comprendre.

Normalement je termine le lycée a la fin de l'année. Alors je dois me consacrer à mon orientation. Sa me soul pas mal mais bon, j'y peux rien. Ma mère a arrêtée de critiquer mon style vestimentaire à condition que je continu mes études.

Avec les gars, on sort pas mal se bourrer la gueule. Ils ont pas mal de respect pour moi, ils savent que je suis une fille, alors même si je suis bourrée, jamais ils en profiteront. Ils sont même du genre à me ramener chez moi. Des gars géniaux.

Vous l'auriez compris, je ne suis pas le genre de fille à trainer avec des poufs et qui porte du rose bonbon tout les jours. Nan moi je suis bien comme je suis avec ma bande, et on s'éclate comme des malades.

Alors pour cet histoire de fraternité j'ai intérêt a bien y réfléchir. Si je vais a l'université c'est pour m'éclater et hors de question que je la passe dans une sororité débile à faire des batails de polochon, soirée pyjama et cocktails fait maison.

Lorsque j'arrive chez moi, c'est comme un rituel. Je choppe une boisson dans le frigo je monte dans ma chambre et allume mon pc.

Y a pas mal de tchat sur internet, j'y passe le plus claire de mon temps. J'aime bien discuter avec des gens que je ne connais pas et que je ne verrais jamais. Je peux leur raconter ma vie mes problèmes, ils me guident et m'aident. On se connait pas alors c'est plus facile.

Ce soir j'ai bien envie de faire un saut dans le salon fraternité.

Pseudo : Ambre Sexe : Féminin Age : 17 ans OK

A peine j'arrive dans le salon qu'un gars ouvre déjà un message privé. Je regarde un peu la liste des connectés. Que des mecs, voila pourquoi il c'est jeté sur moi.

Kappa-Leader : Enfin un rayon de soleil fait son apparition. C'est pas trop tôt.

Ambre : Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre (rire).

Kappa-Leader : Oh ce n'est pas grave, je suis sur que tu vas te rattraper.

Ambre : Mais certainement mon chère.

Kappa-Leader : Alors ma belle, c'est quoi ton nom ? Hummmmm…Laisse moi deviner. Ambre ?

Ambre : Bravo t'as trouvé ça tout seul ?

Kappa-Leader : Ouais comme un grand (yeah).

Ambre : Tu fais parti d'un cercle ?

Kappa-Leader : Ouais tout juste. Celui des Kappa Tau Gamma. Le président c'est moi ! Et oui, il faut bien quelqu'un d'intelligeant pour diriger cette bande de nuls (Fière). Pourquoi, les fraternités t'intéressent, Petite coquine ?

Ambre : Exactement ! 

Kappa-Leader : Hélas, les fraternités son réservés aux mecs. On pourrait s'associer et en créée une mixte, quand dit tu ?

Ambre : Pourquoi pas ? (rire) Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de faire rentrer une fille dans une fraternité ?

Kappa-Leader : Nan aucun, c'est assez strict la dessus malheureusement. Mais si c'est un mec que tu cherche, je suis la (sourire charmeur).

Ambre : C'est très aimable a toi, je garde sa précieusement. Je cherche un moyen de faire la fête, mais je ne suis pas du genre a trainer avec les filles.

Kappa-Leader : Oh je vois, ce n'est pas vraiment mon style de meuf, je suis plus sur les filles sexy en décoté (bave). Je ne sais pas si des cercles branché garçon manqué existe, mais je me renseignerais pour toi dans mon université.

Amber : Je n'en doute pas. C'est sympa, mais laisse tomber. Tu es à quelle université ?

Kappa-Leader : Celle de Cyprus-Rhodes.

Ambre : Ok.

Kappa-Leader : Bon aller, y a pas mal de boulot chez les Kappa Tau pour ce soir. A un de ses jours !

Ambre : y a des chances pour qu'on se reparle ?

Kappa-Leader : Peut être j'en sais rien.

Ambre : Ton nom ?

Kappa-Leader : Cappie. 

Ambre : Merci pour ses, renseignements, Cappie.

Kappa-Leader : De rien ma demoiselle, ce fut un plaisir. Bye

Ambre : Bye.

Kappa-Leader a quitté la conversation.

Je gardais cette fenêtre de conversation restée ouverte quelques minutes encore. Comme absorbée. Je repris mes esprits lorsque j'entendis ma mère rentré dans la maison. Je criai un « salut man » avant de retourner à mon écran. Cappie. Drôle de nom. C'est à cause de ca que je décidai de faire quelques recherches. Etant une fille de nature très curieuse je ne pus m'en empêcher.

Je recherchai d'abord son université dans le moteur de recherche puis une fois trouvé j'entre dans le site. En fouillant par-ci par la je pus constater que cette université me semble vraiment génial.

C'est en entrant dans la rubrique fraternité que je tombai sur celle des Kappa Tau Gamma. Et à coté du nom grec, une photo. J'en restais bouche bé tellement l'homme sur celle-ci me paraissait beau. De magnifiques yeux bleu et profonds. Je crois que j'aurais pus m'y noyer. Moi qui ne croyais pas du tout au coup de foudre que je trouvais sa nul, je crois que l'à je n'aurais pas parié une main que sa m'arrive jamais, je l'aurais surement perdu en voyant cet homme.

Je faillis m'étouffer avec la boisson que j'étais en train de boire lorsque je vis le nom de l'homme sur la photo en dessous de celle-ci : Cappie.

Alors voila à quoi il ressemblait. Je continuais vaguement à regarder les autres photos du site et je le vois encore mais cette foi entourer d'un autre gars, beaucoup plus baraque et blond. Ils ont l'air complètement pétés. Ils ont l'air content en tout cas, ce qui laisse apparaitre un sourire sur mon visage. Un sourire attendri.

Je restais là à les contempler un petit moment mais je dus malheureusement revenir à la réalité car ma mère m'appelait pour que je descende manger. Je me résignais à mettre en veille mon pc et de descendre.

La soirée se passa tranquillement entre les autres conversations et les devoirs vers les 2h30 du matin.

Voila à peu près une soirée type de mon quotidien.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vous en avez pensé quoi ?


End file.
